Descubriendo a los Robinson 2
by sumuJosy
Summary: Continuación de la película pues nuestro amigo Wilbur se verá involucrado en nuevos problemas con el tiempo. Alerta, cuando Lewis viajó al futuro no llegó a conocer a todos los Robinson... con ustedes Nimbus, Melody y Blanche aparecen.
1. ¿Nuevos Robinson?

**Descubriendo a los Robinson 2**

Capítulo 01: ¿Nuevos Robinson?

Antes que nada quiero aclarar que "Meet The Robinson" no me pertenece, lo que hago es solamente compartir mis fics con ustedes, debido a que soy una gran fan de la película. :D

Las canciones y pistas que ponga a lo largo de la historia les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Se veía un fondo borroso, como esos de la televisión cuando se ponen a rayitas de color blanco y negro que poco a poco se fue aclarando hasta dar con la imagen de un cuarto visto desde la perspectiva de un bebé. Se podía ver sus pequeñas manitos jugando con una sonaja desde su cuna. Se oían las voces de dos jóvenes mujeres.

-"Yo no puedo tenerlo… no lo necesito, solo me esta estorbando en mi camino"

-"¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Es su hijo, no puede hablar así!"

-"No me importa si es mi hijo, solo lo tuve por un propósito y ahora ya de nada me sirve. Además ya tomé una decisión y no voy a criarlo"

-"¿Y qué piensa hacer con él?"

-"Ambas sabemos muy bien lo que pasará, pero yo ya no me haré más cargo de él así que haz lo que tengas que hacer"

Cada vez la imagen se borraba más y el bebé comenzaba a llorar.

-suspiro-"Yo voy…"

La puerta se abrió y se vio a una joven mujer de cabello corto entrar y aunque la cara no se le notaba ella se acercó lentamente y contemplo al niño por un rato, el bebé parecía calmarse al verla y hasta soltó una pequeña risa.

-"¿Está segura de esto?"

La otra chica se puso se puso un saco de lluvia con capucha para que su rostro no se le notara, la imagen quería borrarse.

-"Claro que sí"- decía sin dejar de ver al niño-"Después de todo si esto no sucede tu futuro y el de los demás no volvería a ser el mismo"

La chica parecía dudarlo pero luego de un instante se decidió y se acercó a la criatura, la tomó delicadamente en sus brazos cosa que al bebé parecía gustarle pues sonreía. Automáticamente la imagen se borro para mostrar otro escenario volviendo a mostrarse según la perspectiva del niño. Se veía la fría ciudad de Todayland la cual aquella noche llovía. El niño observaba a la que le cargaba y aunque no sele notara el rostro parecía preocupada pues miraba a todas partes, poco a poco subió por unas escaleras.

Luego de un momento ella lo abrazó tiernamente mientras el bebé parecía entrecerrar los ojos. De repente se escuchó un ruido y la mujer rápidamente lo dejó dentro de la caja abierta.

La imagen nuevamente se puso borrosa y un joven Lewis observaba al bebé, parecía sorprendido y luego de sonreír levemente tocó la puerta de la casa mientras el bebé cerraba los ojos.

La imagen del escáner de memoria se había acabado. Cornelio bajó los auriculares lentamente, no parecía muy contento. Su esposa se acercó poniendo su mano sobre su hombro.

-"cariño…"

-"cada vez que me pongo a recordar este momento… se me vienen a la cabeza una lluvia de ideas, hasta ahora no llego a entender bien porque lo hizo"

Cornelio se levantó y comenzó a llevar es escáner del escritorio a la mesita donde siempre la tenía ahí aparcada, tapando su invento con una tela.

-"Fran… -Se volteó a su esposa

-"no digas nada"

De pronto a través del techo se observó como la burbuja de aire aparecía en el cielo y con ella Wilbur llegando en la máquina del tiempo.

-"Es momento de que el sepa la verdad también"

Después de haberle dicho eso a su esposa ella se dispuso a bajar las escaleras. Wilbur aterrizó justo en la puerta del garaje, Carl lo esperaba con la puerta abierta y de brazos cruzados con una mirada desafiante.

-"espero que esta vez si no haya problemas y tengas que molestar a tu padre en el pasado por tercera vez" - quienes jugaron el juego de gba y wii entienden porque sería por tercera vez.

-"Carl…" – empujaba la máquina del tiempo dentro del garaje.

-"Y también espero que esta vez la máquina del tiempo si este intacta o tu padre enserio se enojará conmigo"

-"Carl, basta ya, yo ya aprendí la lección"

-"¡Ojalá lo que escuché fuera cierto!"- se sujetaba la cabeza.

-"Wilbur…"- se oyó la voz de su madre a través del tubo de transporte como siempre melodiosa- "necesito que subas inmediatamente, te estaré esperando junto a tu padre en tu cuarto"

-"¿Puedo llevar a mi abogado? ¡Te aseguro que se los puedo explicar todo!"

-"jovencito, necesito que vengas, ¡A-ho-ra!" – se apagó la voz.

-resopló- "estoy…frito"- puso cara de decepción.

-"¿Qué esperabas después de todo? ¿Qué te premien por casi haber arruinado el futuro de nuestra familia?"- dijo enérgicamente estirando sus brazos.

Wilbur hizo como que no le oía sujetándose el mentón y se fue por el tubo de transporte corriendo.

-"ahí este chico… ¡enserio necesito las vacaciones!" – agachado fue hacia la máquina del tiempo.

Wilbur llegó a la sala, se sorprendió al ver el monorriel de los Robinson. Tenía dos vagones y estaban abiertos, dentro habían tres maletas. El comenzó a olfatear y se puso en posición de guardia y entrecerrando los ojos observaba detenidamente cada cosa.

…

De la nada un chico con guardapolvo blanco y casco se le abalanzó por la espalda tumbándolo al suelo.

-"jajajajajajajaja" - se reía, un mechón de pelo naranja se le escapaba, tendría unos 14 años.

-"¡Nimbus!" – Se lo quitó de encima- "atacar por la espalda no vale"

-"Vamos Wilbur, bien que tu lo haz echo conmigo otras veces"

Y fuertemente hicieron un saludo de juego de manos para al final chocar ambas palmas.

-"¿Me extrañaste mujer?" – dijo Nimbus a Wilbur.

-"¡cállate!" – Wilbur le golpeó en el hombro, se reían.

-se aclaró la garganta- "disculpen… Wilbur si no me equivoco oí a mamá llamarte a tu habitación hace unos instantes"

Se acercó cruzando los brazos, era una mujer de aproximadamente 18 años, de cabello amarrado hasta la cintura atada por una cola y con remolino Robinson. Era rubia, de ojos marrón chocolate y con unos lentes cuadrados redondos. Venía con un vestido blanco con patas de animales marrones, como la del gato siamés blanco que tenía al lado.

-"Melody no necesitas recordármelo querida hermana"- sarcasmo – "Estoy seguro que nuestros padres me matarán"

-"Y con mucho gusto" – dijo Nimbus

- "Creo que si te hubieran matado por algo malo que hiciste hace mucho tiempo que no seguirías existiendo, eres un exagerado ¿sabes?" – rio un poco recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

-"¡Wilbur!"

Una niña pequeña fue corriendo hacia él, traía un oso de felpa a cuestas tendría unos seis años. Era de cabello negro amarrado por dos coletas, un pequeño remolino y ojos azules.

-"¡Wilbur! ¡Wilbur!- casi saltaba de alegría mientras habría esos grandes ojos- "¡no sabes todo lo que nos paso!"

-"¡ejem! ¡Blanche!" – Melody la tomó del brazo – "hermanita no creo que esto sea algo para que tu lo digas"

-"¿ehh?" – reclamó

-"oigan…" – Wilbur dijo pensativo – "papá me avisó de su viaje de negocios pero nunca me dijo que se los llevaría a ustedes ¿Es algo que me están ocultando o qué?" – los miró desafiantes.

-"¡Ocultando algo! ¡Ocultando algo!"

Spike y Dimitri salieron sorprendidos de su maceta, como siempre sacando solo la cabeza, todos los presentes los miraron raros. Silencio total… después de un rato solo se escuchó el maullido del gato.

-"¡ey! ¿Quién oculta algo?" – el primo Laszlo aterrizó

-"¡papá!" – Nimbus se le acercó

-"¡Nimbus hola muchacho!" – Le sacudió el casco- "¿ayudaste bastante a tu tío Cornelio?"

-"¡de echo!" – lo decía orgulloso

-"Tío Laszlo…" – preguntó Wilbur – "¿Usted sabe lo que está pasando?"

-"pues…" – lo pensó- "tengo entendido algo"

-"¡Tío!"- interrumpió Melody saludándolo feliz

-"ah, hola Melody, hola Blanche, bienvenidas mis pequeñas sobrinas"

-"anda de una vez…"- le susurró Melody a Wilbur dándole un codazo

Wilbur la observó extrañado, ella parecía seria y a Wilbur le preocupaba un poco lo que estaba pasando, nadie le había avisado de que ellos no estarían y lo raro es que su padre solía llevarle a él en sus viajes le gustara o no. Al final decidió por ir a su habitación.

Melody suspiró, Nimbus, Blanche y el primo Laszlo jugaban a una ronda, el gato de Melody le maulló preocupado. Mientras tanto Wilbur llegó a su cuarto.

-"muy bien, aquí estoy"- abrió la puerta y se arrodilló juntando las manos-"estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por recibir mi castigo pero por favor, que sea sin dolor ¡piedad! "

Sus padres lo miraron aturdidos

-suspiro-"muy bien jovencito, ¿termino con su actuación?"-su madre cruzó los brazos

-"Wilbur"… - Cornelius rio un poco – "No es para tanto, verás ya sabía que algún día viajarías al pasado así que sabía que esto iba a ocurrir de todos modos"

-"¿entonces no estoy castigado?"- su hijo sonrió

-"eh, eh, eh" – reprochó molesto Cornelius sujetándose una mano en la cintura- "eso no te salva de toda la culpa"

-"no entiendo hasta ahora como nos pudiste haber engañado ocultando la identidad de tu padre"

-"espera mamá, ¿tu también lo sabias?"

-"sabía que pasaría, pero no lo esperaba ahora"

-"¿y por qué nadie me lo advirtió? Puse en riesgo a toda la familia, ¡Casi destruyo nuestro futuro!"

-"alto ahí Wil"- su padre se le acercó- "en parte también fue mi culpa sin embargo gracias a ti me pude dar cuenta de los errores que cometí en el pasado y los pude enmendar, por ti hoy camino hacia el futuro"- Cornelio lo observaba amorosamente.

-"entonces no es mi culpa lo que sucedió, después de todo te salve de tener un futuro horrendo"

-"¡ey, eso no explica el que te hayas llevado la máquina del tiempo para hacer estas tonterías!"-molesto le enseño su tablet en la que tenía imágenes de Wilbur junto a personas famosas del pasado desde Albert Einstein hasta la tumba de Tutankamon (recordar el juego de wii)

-"oye ¿Quién te dio eso?"

-"Quien más puede ser si no el robot que inventé y programe específicamente cuando naciste para que impida que cometas este tipo de travesuras"

-"ese Carl… ¡es un soplón!"- exclamó

-"no debiste haberlo hecho Wilbur"- su madre también estaba molesta

-"lo sé lo sé, ¡y que! ¿Piensan seguir molestos hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad como Melody?"

Tanto Franny como Cornelius lo observaban molestos, Wilbur en el fondo sabía que sus padres eran capaces de hacerlo de verdad.

-"por cierto… nadie me avisó que papá se iría con mis hermanas y Nimbus"- le dijo interrogativo a su madre.

-"Ah, cariño pues…"- ella se puso nerviosa- "era algo confidencial además tu estabas ocupado y era muy urgente que vallan"

-"¿urgente?"

-tosió- "ah-ha" – se acomodó los lentes- "verás… la empresa no está que pasa por un buen momento"

-"¿a qué te refieres con eso?¿las ventas han bajado?¿se te acabaron las ideas?¿o quizá te falta un poco de inspiración?"

-"oh no no, las ideas y la inspiración están muy bien, las ventas están mejor que nunca. Lo que sucede tiene que ver con nuestra relación familiar, si no hacemos algo pronto nuestro futuro como lo conocemos pueden peligrar nuevamente"

-"¿Qué? ¡¿Es por algo que hice mal?!"- se exaltó

-"esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"- le dijo su madre y todos se miraron las caras…- "cariño… creo que esto es algo que debes hablar a solas con tu hijo"-dijo para salvarse yéndose

-"muy bien"- volteó a verla pero en cuanto menos se dio cuenta ella ya se había ido, suspiró- "tan ágil como siempre, bueno Wilbur siéntate"

-"ah, papá…"- sujetó su tablet buscando una fotografía- "yo tomé la máquina del tiempo para viajar y hacer mi álbum con las personas más famosas de la tierra que hayan existido"-le enseño la foto en la que estaban él y su padre en México, ambos sonrientes- "pero al final de todo me di cuenta de que no necesitaba viajar en el tiempo pues la persona más famosa e importante vivía conmigo, pues era mi propio padre"

-"vamos muchacho"-le sacudía el cabello con afecto-"eso ya pasó, tenemos que caminar hacia el futuro"

-"¡eso significa ¿Qué no va a haber castigo?!"

-"eso tengo que conversarlo con tu madre"-miraba de reojo al lado burlándose

-"maldición, ya fui"

-"jajaja, Wil"- silencio - "¿recuerdas a Alphonse?"- se le notaba preocupado

Wilbur se sorprendió- "¿El que tiene que ver con todo esto? Se supone que esta muerto"

-"me temo que eso era lo que quería que creyéramos y necesito que estés al tanto de lo que está pasando ya que me tienes que ayudar con esto"- lo observaba decididamente.

Bueno hasta aquí ya terminé el primer capítulo gracias por leer y cualquier critica ¡bienvenida sea! Haré lo mejor por mejorar. Hasta aquí han visto que hay nuevos Robinson y todavía hay unos cuantos que están ocultos y que irán apareciendo. ¿Quién es Alphonse? ¿Qué tiene que ver con los Robinson? Y la mujer que dejó a Lewis en el orfanato no era su verdadera madre. Eso y algunas cosas más relataré en el próximo capítulo, muchas gracias :3


	2. El ataque de Tiny

**Descubriendo a los Robinson 2**

Capítulo 02: El ataque de Tiny

_**Antes que nada quiero aclarar que "Meet The Robinson" no me pertenece, lo que hago es solamente compartir mis fics con ustedes, debido a que soy una gran fan de la película. :D**_

_**Las canciones y pistas que ponga a lo largo de la historia les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

Era una cálida mañana, en el laboratorio Anderson y alrededores todo estaba tranquilo, un rayo de luz entraba por la ventana del cuarto de Cornelius.

-"¡cariño, Levántate!" – Gritaba Lucille desde las escaleras sin respuesta alguna de Cornelius – "¡mira una nave extraña desciende de los cielos!"- el no respondía – "viene de una burbuja, y parece haber un chico ahí dentro…"

El joven inventor se destapo y se asomó desesperado por la ventana.

-"¡¿Dónde?! , Ey… yo no veo nada…" – se asomó por las escaleras enfurecido pues fue como si su madre hubiese visto y viajado en el tiempo con Wilbur.

-"¿a si? ¿Quién dijo que seria cierto?"

-"¡mamá!"

-"vamos cariño solo te estaba probando, baja a desayunar ¿si?, hoy es tu primera visita en Inventco así que no quiero arruinar nada, ya sabes que mis desayunos siempre acaban explosionando" – le guiño

Cornelius sonrió levemente, con el poco tiempo que conocía a su madre sabia que no era buena en la cocina y que siempre uno de sus inventos acababa explotando por la casa. El fue hasta el baño y mientras se cepillaba los dientes se quedo un rato mirando el espejo.

_**Gianmarco – Canta corazón**_

-"todavía no entiendo como a pasado todo esto"- se decía a si mismo – "ya ah pasado una semana desde que viaje en el tiempo… y cuatro días desde que convivo con mi nueva familia"

_Canta corazón, que mis ojos ya la vieron por aquí__  
__que he soñado con su risa, que he pasado por su casa__  
__que ha venido porque quiere ser feliz_

Rápidamente dejo el cepillo a un lado se enjuago y se lavó la cara, al poco rato bajó las escaleras para llegar al comedor, su padre estaba leyendo el periódico y Lucille haciendo quien sabe que en la cocina.

_Canta corazón, que el amor de mis amores ya está aquí__  
__que he guardado cada carta, que escribí con las palabras__  
__que sembraste en cada beso que te di_

-"hola papá" – se puso un pan en la boca y empezó a comer rápido

_Y con el tiempo te pensaba aferrada a mis manos__  
__y con la lluvia consolaba tu ausencia en los años__  
__y con el tiempo yo sabía que algún día morirías por volver_

-"Corn… te vas a atorar"- exclamó su madre mientras ponía más tostadas en la mesa

-"lo siento, es que creo que se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela" – luego de decir eso comenzó a toser fuertemente, pues un pedazo de comida se le atoró.

-"de eso no te preocupes hijo, yo te llevaré"- le dijo su padre

-"aún así, no hace mucho que ya empezaron las clases y me ey descuidado de mis cursos por inventar el escáner"

_Te lo dije cantando, te lo dije de frente__  
__que volverías conmigo, volverías porque no quieres perderme__  
_

-"tu eres un genio, si fuera posible no necesitarías ir a la escuela"- Bud lo dijo orgulloso

-"bueno papá vámonos"- le jaló del brazo Bud se sorprendió

-"adiós querida, suerte con el trabajo hoy"

-"descuida" – Lucille extendía la mano

_Te lo dije cantando, te lo dije de frente__  
__que sin mis besos no puedes empezar otra mañana__  
__ni sacarme de tu vida y de tu mente_

Para cuando Bud se dio cuenta ya estaba en el auto y con la taza de café en la mano, Cornelio le quitó la taza y a cambio le puso un parche de cafeína en la mente, dentro de poco llegaron a la escuela, Cornelio se bajó despidiéndose de su padre y animadamente entró a la escuela.

-"recuerda que te recogeré en la salida para ir de frente a Inventco" – le gritó

-"no lo olvidaré" – se alejó

_Canta corazón, que en la vida estaba escrito que ella y yo__  
__fuéramos abril y marzo_

Todos le saludaban enérgicamente, el se había echo famoso en el colegio por el escáner, todos le mostraban buenas caras.

-"hola Lewis"- dijo un chico

-"Cornelius y Robinson… acuérdate" –le respondió

De pronto una ola de chicos se le amontonaron en circulo Cornelio no tenía hacia donde ir le gustaba todo eso de ser famoso pero ya le estaba angustiando.

_Una gota en el desierto__  
__que íbamos a estar tan juntos como la luna y el sol_

Al rato pudo ver detrás de toda la multitud a una chica que guardaba sus cosas en el casillero, era una gran caja la cual se esforzó en meter, tenía dos coletas negras y se le hacia conocida.

_Y con el tiempo te pensaba aferrada a mis manos__  
__y con la lluvia consolaba tu ausencia en los años__  
__y con el tiempo yo sabía que algún día morirías por volver_

Se puso confuso aunque feliz y de la nada una mano lo jaló hasta dentro del cuarto del conserje salvándole de toda esa gente, estaba oscuro.

-"¿que tal Lewis?"- era el pequeño Goob- "oh mejor dicho Dr. Cornelius Robinson"

-"¡Goob!"- se alegró – "hace ya unos días que no te veía, espera" – cortó secamente- "¿Qué hacías acá? ¿Y porqué me trajiste?"

-"¿Qué acaso no es obvio?, ya te haz echo muy popular y la verdad es que esa muchedumbre de verdad desespera… así que te e rescatado trayéndote hasta aquí, créeme yo se lo que es ser un famoso desde que el equipo de beisbol ganó no hemos parado de recibir admiradoras y… admiradores…"- lo ultimo lo dijo asqueado.

-"ya bueno, pero cuéntame ¿Qué fue con tu entrevista de adopción? ¿Ya tienes nueva familia?"

-"seee… pero espera" – le tapó la boca- "te contaré un secreto aunque antes necesitamos que no haiga nadie" – observó fijamente tras un escritorio con objetos de limpieza.

…

De repente Lizzy salió de entre la oscuridad, cargando de su graja de hormigas, se fue silenciosamente y a su ritmo.

-"¿Qué hacia ella ahí?"- Cornelio se acomodó los lentes

-"Quien sabe… ¡bueno!" – Se sentó feliz- "Ahora pertenezco a los Jefferson ¿sabes? Me fui un día después que tu"- enserio se le notaba feliz- "y… al parecer… ¡mi nuevo tío es una estrella del beisbol!"- extendió los brazos feliz

-"¿enserio?"

-"¡si! Lo digo enserio Richard Jefferson ¿no haz oído hablar de él?"

-"emm… no"

-"aahh… Lewis… no lo eches a perder, ay lo siento, Cornelius, si debería de ir acostumbrándome"

-"jaja despreocúpate que extraño mi antiguo nombre, es más creo que para mis amigos seguiré siendo Lewis"

-"solo amigos especiales como yo ¿vale?"

-"vale"

La conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre del colegio, ya era el horario de las clases, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta y se miraron sorprendidos luego se apresuraron en salir.

Mientras tanto en el futuro Wilbur estaba sentado en el sótano de la casa, al borde de la gran pecera alimentando a los peces, el les lanzaba comida y en una de esas un tiburón saltó tragándose la comida para pez.

-"¿Wilbur?"- Nimbus entró en el cuarto sentándose a su lado.

-"Nimbus, papá ya me lo dijo todo"- Estaba serio.

-"¿y que quieres que haga?"- se recostó cruzando los brazos para apoyarlos en su cabeza

-"¿Cómo que que quieres que haga?, nadie se esperaba que Alphonse estuviera vivo, la familia corre peligro y tu sabes muy bien el porque"

-cerro los ojos-"El señor Alphonse era un gran inventor, muy reconocido en su época un tipo muy afortunado y también forrado. Lo tenía todo, dinero, mujeres, empresas, el cariño de la gente…"

-"Y eso es porque ayudaba a la ciudad"-hacia e gesto de entre comillas-"Pero de una manera turbia, y por eso papá buscó una manera de sacar sus sucios negocios a la luz degradándolo de su cargo. No se volvió a saber nada más de él hasta hace unos cuantos años en el cual luego de un incidente se le declaró como muerto"

-"Ese señor enserio debió de odiar bastante a mi tío, pero el también le dio un golpe muy duro"

-"nahh… se lo merecía, pero el punto es que ahí pruebas de que el aún sigue vivo, nadie lo ha visto pero ya esta comprobado que anda tras el último gran invento de mi padre… la máquina del tiempo"

-"lo que no entiendo bien es porque quiere la máquina"

-"esta claro ¿no? Desea viajar en el tiempo seguramente para retroceder a la época en la que era famoso e impedir que papá le vuelva a dar una patada en el trasero y que se valla muy lejos de esta ciudad, lo que es peor el amenazo con hacernos daño, a toda su familia de ser necesario"

-"pero mira… yo no se porque tanto se alarman… si estamos muy bien resguardados así que ese tal tipo solo intenta asustar al tío nomás míralo como está ahora"

-"yo se que no es solo por eso… ahí algo más que le preocupa, algo de su pasado" – entristeció- "no me lo a querido decir pero yo creo que tiene que ver con su verdadera madre"

-"¿eh? Ah, es cierto había olvidado que el Tío Cornelio era adoptado y porque crees eso?"

-"por nada, solo que me preocupa que algo halla echo mal en el pasado"

Y una entusiasta Blanche se les acercó tocando un silbato con un sonido altamente potente.

-"Wilbur, Nimbus, ustedes dos ¿sabían que es hora de dormir?"-cargaba de su oso

-"Blanche no era necesario que silbes con eso"- Wilbur quizo quitárselo pero no lo logró

-"pequeña prima, si no fuera por el casco que llevo puesto me hubieras roto los tímpanos, por cierto admiro a tu hermano que buen oído que tiene"- Nimbus se le acercó al decirle lo último

-"yo no tengo sueño, iré a dormir después"-Wilbur se apartó

-"eso es imposible hermano" – cruzó los brazos – "tengo la misión de llevarte a tu cuarto sea como sea aunque tenga que reventar tu cabeza con este silbato" – se dispuso a tocarlo

-"hermanita yo se que solo eres una niña pero para la próxima que lo vuelvas a tocar esa cosa agarraré a tu engreído y esponjocito Tedy y lo hundiré delicada y amorosamente en el fondo de este acuario para que juegue a las mordiditas con los tiburones"-se lo tomaba muy a pecho

-la pobre se quedo mirándolo un rato-"¡mamiiiii!"-empezó a llorar mientras fuertemente llamaba a su mamá.

-"¡yo mejor me voy!"- Nimbus desapareció en un parpadeo

-"¡maamiii…!"

-"¡Cállate pequeño monstruo!"- Wilbur le tapo la boca-"esta bien iré a dormir"

-"¿No hundirás a Tedy?"

-suspiro- "no… pero lo haré si no dejas de llorar"- le sujetó de la mano y le jaló cuando ya estaban cerca a la puerta Blanche se soltó

-"Wilbur estoy cansada por el viaje…"- entrecerraba los ojos-"llévame ¿si?"

-"Ah no monstruo astuto yo también estoy cansado ¿tu que crees?"

-se quedo observándolo un rato- "¡maaaaa!"- comenzó a sollozar

-"esta bien, esta bien solo cállate"- la cargó y la puso en su espalda quiera oh no era el hermano mayor y tenía que ayudarle, Blanche feliz se abrazó de su cuello cerrando aquellos ojos azules.

En la mansión Robinson todo estaba silencioso pues ya era muy tarde, Wilbur llegó con su hermana a cuestas por el tubo del transporte y se dispuso a entrar a su cuarto, el cual estaba muy bien decorado para una niña de su edad pues tenía varios juguetes y un montón de cosas para Tedy, desde ropa hasta posters.

-"¿mamá?"-Wilbur se sorprendió al verla adentro estaba con el cabello suelto el listón amarrado a su cuello y con pijama.

-"si, soy yo ¿no me esperabas?"- recibió a una Blanche dormida en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, se sentó y delicadamente le quitó los zapatos, se veía aun mas hermosa con el cabello suelto, este le llegaba por debajo de los hombros- "Wil… tu no tienes porque preocuparte por lo que esta pasando, se que tu padre pidió de tu ayuda pero lo hace para que sepas que el te lo esta confiando todo, que no te oculta nada"-muy despacio metió a Blanche en su cama poniéndola al lado de su Tedy que no soltaba- "los que tenemos que solucionarlo todo somos nosotros, los adultos de esta casa. El ahora esta ahora con Melody en el laboratorio viendo una manera de…"

-"¡¿Y porque ella si puede y yo no puedo ayudar?!"- interrumpió

-"Porque ella acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad y tú ya hiciste suficiente con arriesgar la máquina del tiempo sacándola a pasear por ahí ¿Qué pasaba si Alphonse te atrapaba? ¿Qué haría yo si te pasaba algo?"

-"mamá ya estoy grande, tengo trece y puedo cuidarme solo"

-"para ti es fácil decirlo"-cruzó los brazos y caminó hacia el - "no te imaginas todo lo que pasamos tu padre y yo cada vez que cometes alguna travesura"- le besó en la frente sujetándole el mentón - "te quiero mucho y lo que más deseo en este mundo es que tanto tú como tus hermanas se encuentren bien"-Wilbur desvió la vista preocupado, cuando su madre se ponía de esa manera le hacia sentir mal, como el peor hijo de todos. Y de la nada un gran alboroto empezó a sonar, parecía venir de la sala. Tiny estaba muy enfurecida.

Lewis se separó de Goob en el pasillo y entraron a diferentes aulas, estudiaban en la misma escuela pero por la diferencia de edad estaban divididos por un salón de en frente. El entró pidiéndole permiso al profesor Willerstein para poder pasar.

-"aaahh… disculpe señor Willerstein"- estaba timorato

-(suspiro)" Lewis…"

-"Cornelio"- corrigió

-"si… si Cornelio… mira el que ahora te estés haciendo conocido no significa que te des la libertad de llegar a la hora que quieras"

-"mire yo lo sé… y también se que no es la primera vez pero siempre tengo un buen motivo y usted lo sabe"

-"si… motivos… siempre motivos… mira hagamos una cosa muy practica, solo quédate aquí afuera por unos diez minutitos como solemos hacer siempre y después seguimos charlando" – cerró la puerta pero Lewis se interpuso.

-"significa que ¿me está echando?"

-"Bueno tu eres un chico muy listo seguro que me entiendes…"

-"¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer ahora que estoy fuera?"

-"Tú ya verás…" – cerró con fuerza para luego volver abrir –"¡Ah! Una cosita, procura no hacer explotar nada durante mi ausencia" – cerró la puerta

Lewis resopló, pero que podía hacer no era la primera vez que pasaba pues el siempre solía llegar tarde a causa de que se quedara dormido por hacer algún invento o posiblemente por perder la noción del tiempo a causa de este. Se apoyó contra la pared observando el techo por un buen rato, todo era silencioso.

-"¡AHHH!"- de la nada comenzaron a sonar gritos del salón del frente – "¡saquen esa cosa!" "¡Se mueve mucho!" "¡Quítenmela quítenmela!"- todos gritaban y solo alguien excusaba – "¡No le hagan nada solo lo están alterando!"

Lewis se sorprendió y estiró el cuello sin moverse de su sitio para poder ver tras la ventana de la puerta que estaba al frente, aunque sin éxito solo veía un montón de gente correr por todos lados.

-"yo me encargo de eliminar esa cosa"- una voz corpulenta se oyó

-"¡No te atrevas!"- un fuerte ruido como de un golpe resonó

-"auu…"- la voz corpulenta gemía

-"ya basta, Framagucci saca a esa bestia tuya de este salón ahora mismo y no te atrevas a volver si no te desases de él y lo quites de esta escuela"

-"pero maestra…"

-"pero nada, y discúlpate con tu compañero por golpearle"

-"¿Qué?, ¡el intentó asesinarlo!"

-"eso no me importa"

-silencio - "… disculpa…"- lo dijo con una voz muy baja se paró tomo a la bestia y salió del salón cerrando la puerta furiosa, parecía querer sollozar. Lewis pudo verla, no era otra más que Franny quien acababa de aparecer, la veía irse por el pasillo.

-"¿Franny?"

-"¿mm?" – Ella volteó – "oye…" – se le acercó – "tú ¿no eres…?"

-"Lewis, oh mejor dicho Cornelius Robinson ¿te acuerdas de mi? Nos conocimos hace una semana en la feria de ciencias"

-"¡claro! ¿Cómo olvidarlo?" – Esbozó una gran sonrisa – "tu eres aquel chico que creyó en mi, en mi talento… de enseñar a las ranas"

-"no pensé que te volvería a ver tan pronto, es que bueno… desapareciste"

-"eras tu el que estaba ocupado con tu entrevista"

-"¿Qué si? Ay, lo siento…"

-"bueno no importa, me alegro que ahora estemos estudiando en el mismo colegio ¿sabes? Sabia que tarde o temprano te encontraría, lo supe desde que me dijeron que esta sería mi nueva escuela y que ya estudiabas aquí"

-"¿nueva? ¿Eres nueva?" – hablaba poco y estaba algo nervioso, no apartaba la vista de ella

-"si, hace poco me mudé a esta ciudad y pues me pasaron el aviso de la feria de ciencias el mismo día en que me matricularon"

-"¿el mismo día?"

-"si, y fue por eso que no tuve mucho tiempo para prepararme, a la justas me encontraron una vacante para inscribirme de no haber sido así hubiera llevado fundamento teórico y eso"- su pequeña bestia saltó sobre Lewis asustándolo, lo sujetó un poco timorato al principio.

-"ay…"

-"lo siento" – se lo quitó –"Franky… no puedes estar subiéndotele a todas las personas que quieras"

-"nuevamente Franky"

-"mm… veras… yo no puedo dejar a mis ranas solas, no ahí quien las cuide y por eso me las traigo, los deje en mi casillero pero Franky se metió en mi mochila no se como y luego causó un gran alboroto en el salón de clases bueno no él si no todos los demás que le tenían un poco de… asco" – hablaba muy rápido parecía que Lewis no le entendía nada pero aún así la escuchaba con atención, dentro de sí mismo también se alegraba por haberla vuelto a ver.

Al entrar Wilbur junto a su madre a la sala pudo ver como Tiny estaba toda furiosa por una forma u otra estaba atacando a todos los miembros de la familia que poco a poco iban llegando sobre todo a Carl que corría por todos lados despavoridamente.

-"Carl tranquilízate"- le gritaba la prima Tallulah

-"¿Pero que fue lo que le hiciste a Tiny?"- jalándolo por un lado Melody, mientras Tiny iba tras el primo Laszlo y Nimbus que lo distraían junto con la tía Billie

-"nada, solo le di su comida como siempre ¿eso es un delito?"

-"¿no le diste vegetales? Tiny odia los vegetales" – Art fue corriendo junto con Gastón a ayudar

-"¡¿Cómo le voy a dar vegetales!? ¡Esta mas que claro que es una bestia CAR- NI – VO- RA"

-"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – Cornelio interfirió al llegar

-"¡papá cuidado!"- Melody lo empujó a otra parte el cayo al suelo con ella bruscamente y Lucille y Franny fueron a ayudarles

-"¿Tiny furiosa? ¿Por qué estaría así?" – Se dijo Wilbur – "Carl…"

-"¡Que yo no hice nada!"- exclamó el pobre Carl asustado a la vez el tío Art lo salvó llevándoselo lejos de las garras de Tiny, ella gritaba parecía sufrir.

-Wilbur estaba sobre el platillo de su tío observando desde el aire al dinosaurio - "¿y eso?" – Pudo divisar a lo lejos sobre todo cuando levantaba su pata era como un pequeño robot con forma de insecto que estaba incrustado – "tío Art, necesito que me acerques a Tiny"

-"entendido sobrino"- se le acercó con la nave y Wilbur saltó al suelo esquivando las patas de Tiny para no ser aplastado

-"calma… calma Tiny" – intentaba ponerse al lado de su pierna

-"¡Wilbur, aléjate de ahí en este mismo instante!"- su madre preocupada se le acercó

-"mamá ¿no lo ves? Tiny tiene algo incrustado en la pata, parece ser un robot"

-"¿robot?"- Cornelio se sorprendió – "¡Wilbur dime como es!"- se puso muy serio

-"no lo se, no lo puedo ver bien… pero parece tener forma de insecto"- y Tiny lo sujeto de la chompa mandándolo a volar por el aire chocando bruscamente contra una pared.

-"¡Wilbur!"- Franny se asustó y fue tras él al igual que Cornelio y Carl

-"¡Abran espacio!" – Interrumpió la tía Billie – "sea lo que sea que tenga se lo quitaremos" – y mandó a su gran tren de juguete hacia Tiny para embestirlo aunque sin éxito

-"papá ¿tu inventaste esa cosa?"- Wilbur estaba un poco adolorido

-"¡claro que no! Al parecer está programado para manipular a un usuario yo jamás inventé cosa igual y todo esto me huele mal"- decidido fue tras Tiny – "haber ¡Tiny ya cálmate!" – se paro frente a ella, parecía reaccionar pues se puso tranquila –"esto es algo simple ¿si? Solo tenemos que quitarte esa cosa de la pata y quedaras tranquila así que ahora quédate quieta ¿quieres?"

Por un instante solo un momento de silencio fue lo único que sonó hasta que se rompió tras que ella le gritó muy enfurecida cerca de él, despeinándolo y desacomodándole los lentes e intentó golpearle con la cola, por suerte logró huir y todos volvieron a luchar en uno de esos instantes Laszlo fue lanzado muy lejos por un arañazo que tuvo al habérsele acercado mucho.

-"¡papá!" – Nimbus se preocupó mucho pero siguió luchando.

-"¡no puede ser! ¡Pobre Laszlo!"- gritó Tallulah pues el no respondía

-"¡nnnooo!" – Petunia gritó y Fritz se desmayó a la par el corazón de Nimbus se agitó.

-"basta de todo esto, no le seguirás haciendo daño a nadie más ¿entendiste? ¡A nadie!" – Gastón hizo aparecer su cañón y lanzó a Lefty, este traía una gran red consigo y por la presión que tuvo el impacto Tiny fue lanzado y enganchado en lo alto de una pared, aunque no parecía estable, pues la red comenzó a romperse. Parecía ya hacer acabado todo.

-"¿mamá?" – una soñolienta Blanche apareció por una puerta que estaba tras esa misma pared – "¿Qué esta pasando?"

-"n-nada cariño, solo regresa a tu cuarto" – todos se asustaron Tiny estaba a punto de caer sobre la pequeña, apunto de caer sobre ella esa gran bestia que pesaba casi una tonelada era un momento de alta tensión, nadie podía hacer nada todos estaban muy cansados y heridos.

-"¿Por qué hacían tanta bulla?" – bostezaba, la pobre no sabía que ocurría

-Ella quería ir pero Cornelio se lo impidió sujetándola fuertemente por la cintura -"¡regresa a tu habitación!"- la cuerda no aguantaría más y estaban tan cerca de ella que ganas no le faltaban de ir pero era algo muy riesgoso como para hacerlo

-"¿te molestaste?" – entristeció. La cuerda se rompió

-"¡Blanche!" – antes de que Tiny llegara a caer ella pudo librarse e ir tras su hija

-"¡Franny no!" – gritó Cornelio, Tiny gritó también durante la caída y Franny abrazó fuertemente a su hija, desafortunadamente cayó encima de ellas aunque para la suerte de Blanche su madre llegó a extenderla con los brazos hacia un lado para que así no le pasase nada.

-"¡Franny!" – Cornelio fue desesperadamente corriendo el resto de la familia que no estaba con Laszlo le siguió. Solo la cabeza de Tiny llegó a aplastarle pero esta cayó con la mandíbula abierta a causa que gritó haciendo que sus afilados dientes rocen con el vientre de ella – "Franny, ¡Franny!" – Intentó hacerle reaccionar, entre todos levantaron la pesada cabeza de Tiny y él pudo sacarla afuera, la tomó y puso en sus brazos mientras sujetaba su herida, estaba sangrando – "vamos… ¡contesta!"

-"¿mamá?" – Blanche se puso nerviosa al igual que Wilbur

-"m-mm…"- Franny reaccionó sujetándose la herida, pudo ver a su preocupado marido e hijos por última vez y cayó inconsciente, su mano también cayo, ante esto Cornelio se quedó en blanco, no sabía como reaccionar, solo se quedó mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. Melody se echó a llorar hacia su abuela, todos se quedaron pasmados pues tanto Laszlo como Franny estaban sumamente heridos.

-"¿mamá? No, no puede estar pasando…" – se dijo Wilbur y furioso observó la pata de Tiny – "¡maldito insecto!" – con fuerza se lo arranchó a lo que Tiny exclamó pues le había echo una herida – "aahh…"- pero el insecto salió volando –"¡no dejen que escape!"

Automáticamente todos en la familia empezaron a ir tras el pero este volaba muy alto, el tío Art le lanzó un poco de su masa de pizza tumbándolo al suelo. . . pero este de un momento empezó a brotar de la masa y como que empezaba a mutar pues aumentaba su tamaño considerablemente, sacando unas grandes antenas que parecían extensibles y cortantes pues giraban.

-"oh oh" – Wilbur retrocedió asustado, todos lo hicieron.

-"¡Tú!" – Blanche se le enfrentó

-"Blanche muévete"- Melody le dijo – "¡Blanche hazme caso!" – pero ella seguía firmemente agarrando su osito

-"Tú le hiciste daño, ¡por tu culpa mi mamá no responde!" – se lo gritó llorando

-"¡papá dile algo!"- gritó Wilbur pero este seguía en shock ni cuenta se daba de la situación- "¿papá?"

-"¡p-pero no te tengo miedo!"- la pobre temblaba sujetando a su osito – "¡noo!" – Y la bestia extendió sus grandes patas haciéndolas sonar mientras giraban – "¡aahh!" – la bestia extendió unos brazos de su pecho y la agarró fuertemente poniéndola contra si haciendo que soltara su oso – "¡aahh, papi ayúdame!"

Ante el grito desesperado de su hija Cornelio reaccionó – "¡Blanche!"

-"¡Papi!"- seguía llorando, la bestia se elevaba y la familia intentaba atacar pero decidieron no hacerlo al ver que la bestia se daba cuenta y apretaba el estomago de la niña cada vez que intentaban hacer algo. Cornelio se sorprendió aun mas cuando pudo notar un logotipo característico que llevaba el robot, no era el suyo este era diferente

-"¡aahh!"- y el robot salió volando muy alto hasta desaparecer envuelto en una burbuja, burbuja que bien que Cornelio conocía.

-"¿Qué?" – se dijo, luego una especie de disco cayó del aire

-"Es una grabación" – dijo Carl recogiéndola

Cornelio enfurecido rápidamente se encontraba yendo al laboratorio, tenía parte de la bata ensangrentada, Laszlo y Franny ya se encontraban recibiendo ayuda médica por parte de una ambulancia. Se sentó sobre su computadora y con la compañía de Carl insertó el disco, al hacerlo automáticamente apareció una grabación en la cual se encontraba un señor de ojo robótico y joven, estaba sonriendo. Cornelio se enfureció al verlo

-"sabía que estarías tras de esto"- lo decía verdaderamente enfurecido

Dentro de un rato Cornelio apareció en el pasillo donde toda la familia se encontraba esperando recibir respuestas de Franny y Laszlo

-"¡Wilbur!" – seguía molesto

-"¿papá?" – dijo asustado

-"escúchame bien" – lo sujetó del hombro, traía una mirada decidida – "en este preciso momento necesito de tu ayuda"

-"¿para que soy bueno?"

-"necesito que… viajes de nuevo al pasado"

-"¿ah?"

-"no me cuestiones y solo hazlo, regresa al año donde me encontraste pero una semana después, en el camino te contaré porque"

-"papa…"

-"¡Tío Cornelio!" – Interrumpió Nimbus- "es por lo sucedido en el viaje ¿verdad? Se que tiene que ver con todo esto así que yo también quiero ir con Wilbur, mi papá esta grave y no me voy a quedar sin saber a causa de que"

Se quedó mirándolos un buen rato – "esta bien, solo prométanme no exponerse mucho"

_**Y aquí la segunda parte… bueno me salió un poco más larga de lo que creía. Lewis se encontró con Goob y Franny del pasado y ahora que Alphonse comenzó a atacar a la familia Robinson su yo del futuro toma cartas en el asunto y misteriosamente decide enviar a su hijo al pasado. Laszlo y Franny resultaron gravemente heridos y Blanche fue raptada así que no sabemos que pasará. El motivo del viaje en el siguiente capítulo muchas gracias por leer y cualquier crítica bienvenida sea: 3**_


End file.
